This invention relates to a container for accommodating therein floppy disks, compact disks, or those having configuration similar to these disks, such as video cassettes and tape cassettes.
A disk container for accommodating therein disks has generally an insertion opening defined in a front wall thereof. A multitude of disks are inserted in an interior of the container through the insertion opening.
There has recently proposed formation of an auxiliary usable portion, such as a disk stand and a tray, on a top portion of the disk container as described above so as to enhance the function of the disk container itself. However, to make a wide variety of auxiliary usable portions available, the same number of types of disk containers are forced to be produced as that of the wide variety of types of auxiliary usable portions. This involves the inconvenience that the productivity of disk containers falls while the cost thereof increasing. This also exerts economic burden on users since they have to purchase a wide variety of types in disk containers having necessary auixiliary usable portions individually.
In consideration of the above drawbacks, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container designed to enhance function thereof and further provide a wide variety of functions without reducing the productivity and economy thereof.